


listen [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "listen" by Shadaras for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI."Ahsoka responds to the the Ersos' distress call on Lah'mu."
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Ahsoka Tano, Jyn Erso & Lyra Erso, Lyra Erso & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	listen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).
  * Inspired by [listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650825) by [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras). 



Length: 7:54  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/listen.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/listen%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! Thanks to Shadaras for having blanket permission!


End file.
